Por enésima vez
by Luisafernanda2
Summary: Una de las parejas de esta increíble saga celebran una vez mas el día mas grande de sus vidas...Emmett McCarthy Cullen y Rosalie Lilian Hale, serán marido y mujer...de nuevo(Este oneshot participa del Reto Temático de Agosto"Rosalie y Emmett" del foro"Sol de Medianoche")(¡TERCER LUGAR!)


**Hola he aqui con mi segundo oneshot de Twilight, espero que les sea de su total agrado, creo que sea un poco corto pero...no importa...**

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

_**Disclaimer y Aviso: **__La saga es de Stephenie Meyer, solo el fic me pertenece; Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Agosto:"Rosalie &amp; Emmett" del foro "Sol de Medianoche"_

* * *

**_Por enésima vez_**

En una pradera no muy lejos de la casa donde habitan los Cullen, habían varias sillas adornadas con flores y telas en color crema, ordenadas por filas en el centro una alfombra roja y al frente un arco con decoración floral, sin duda era el espacio perfecto para celebrar "por enésima vez " la boda entre Rosalie Hale y Emmett McCarthy...uno debería estar nervioso para un día como estos, pero para esta pareja no era nada del otro mundo, por el simple hecho de que ya lo habían hecho infinidad de veces y, tanto para ellos como para el resto del "Clan Olímpico", ya es costumbre, como si fuera un cumpleaños.

Todo ya estaba arreglado y listo para el atardecer, y los Cullen se estaban arreglando para el gran día...de nuevo, mientras tanto, los invitados iban llegando y se acomodaban en sus lugares, habían invitado a todos los clanes amigos, también estaban invitados Charle, Renee, bueno la familia de Bella, unos cuántos amigos y compañeros de la Escuela, en pocas palabras, gente conocida, incluso también invitaron a Jacob y a su clan .Cada quien iba elegantemente vestido, y sin duda la feliz pareja tenia que ir con sus mejores trajes.

Las sillas que estaban enfrente estaban reservadas para los Cullen,incluyendo a Bella ya que ahora era la Señora Isabella Cullen, luego de unos minutos la familia llego y ocupo sus puestos: Bella iba con un vestido de color azul marino con un poco de escote y zapatillas negras de tacón bajo, Alice tenia el mismo diseño que Bella excepto que su vestido era de color rojo sangre y con una abertura dejandole ver un poco su pierna derecha, Esme tenia un elegante vestido color crema acompañado de joyeria al igual que Alice y Bella, los hombres iban con traje negro y sus corbatas eran del mismo color que el vestido de sus parejas, para que combinaran, excepto Carlise que lo tenia de un color negro.

**º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º**

Emmett ya habia llegado y lucia un elegante traje negro y debajo una camiseta de paño color blanca y sin corbata o corbatín,estaba al frente de todo el gentío junto con el celebrante

-Nervioso señor-

-Si un poco-_"Como para decirle que ya lo he hecho miles de veces"- _decía el castaño para sus adentros, aunque en parte si estaba un poco nervioso.

* * *

Llego el momento y la música empezó a sonar, todos se pusieron en pie para esperar a la "novia", Rosalie apareció agarrada del brazo de Carlise , usaba un elegante vestido de color blanco hasta arriba de los tobillos y su peinado consistía en una coleta bien alta, donde se sujeto el velo, ella y su padre caminaban por la alfombra roja hasta llegar donde Emmett y el celebrante o el Juez.

-Rosalie no estés nerviosa- trato de calmarla su padre adoptivo-Todo va a salir bien-

-Lo se Carlise, solo que ya me estoy acostumbrando a esto-le susurraba la rubia aun agarrada del brazo de Carllise-

Al llegar Carlise le dio la mano de Rose a su pareja y los dos subieron un escalón, se quedaron mirando, mientras los invitados tomaban asiento.

-Estamos aquí reunidos para celebrar la unió entre Rosalie y Emmett- y mientras el juez iba hablando la pareja no se apartaba la vista del otro, era un momento mágico, lleno de vida y a pesar de haberlo hecho quien sabe cuantas veces, para ellos seguiría siendo, la primera vez-Ahora pasemos a los anillos-

Entonces se acerco Renesmee con un vestido de color crema muy hermoso e iba peinada con rizos en las puntas, y una vez frente a la pareja, entrego los anillos y fue a su musica sonaba y los presentes estaban felices, y la pareja aun mas.-Bien, procedamos al intercambio de anillos- dijo el Juez y los de nuevo futuros esposos hicieron lo de siempre.

-Yo, Emmett McCarthy Cullen , te tomo a ti,Rosalie Hale, como esposa y prometo serte fiel y cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida-y mientras decía las palabras le coloco con mucho amor el anillo en el dedo de su mujer- Yo, Rosalie Lilian Hale, te tomo a ti, Emmett Cullen, como esposo y prometo serte fiel y cuidar de ti en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, todos los días de mi vida-y exactamente paso lo mismo con el anillo.

El celebrante dio las ultimas palabras para terminar dicha celebración -...os declaro unidos en matrimonio. Pueden besarse-

Y así paso, la pareja se dio un apasionado beso que quizá duraría mucho tiempo, los invitados aplaudieron...no todos, ya que los Cullen también se estaba besando, Nessie abrazo de una manera tierna a Jacob y este le correspondió dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Rosalie y Emmett estaban mas que felices, se trataba no solo de una costumbre,sino de una tradición familiar ente ellos y no importaría cuanto tiempo estuviesen juntos, lo que los haría mas felices es poder hacerlo las veces que ellos lo deseen y escuchar las palabras "Felices por toda la eternidad"-

* * *

**Bien eso es todo, me alegro mucho hacer este oneshot, celebrando el matrimonio numero...bueno, el numero que le sigue, espero que les haya gustado y bueno...os leemos despues...**

**Un abrazo a todos!**

**;)Luisa;)**


End file.
